Selamanya
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: sejak awal kita 13 kemudian kehilangan 1 demi 1 Kibum yang memutuskan hiatus, Hankyung hyung memutuskan solo karir, Teuki Hyung yang wamil... apakah Super Junior tidak ada artinya? atau hanya batu loncatan saja?


**SELAMANYA**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: FRANDSHIP / FAMILY**

**CAST: SUPER JUNIOR**

**WARNING: ABAL, ooc, typos, aneh,geje, dll**

**Summary: sejak awal kita 13 kemudian kehilangan 1 demi 1 Kibum yang memutuskan hiatus, Hankyung hyung memutuskan solo karir, Teuki Hyung yang wamil... apakah Super Junior tidak ada artinya? atau hanya batu loncatan saja?**

* * *

_kita memang tak saling kenal_

_kita memang tidak memiliki ikatan keluarga_

_tapi berapapun kita 13 atau 15 kita adalah keluarga_

_berapapun kita, kita memiliki ikatan spesial yang tak terbantahkan_

_kata orang keluarga adalah segalanya_

_yah memang benar_

_kata orang saudara lah yang ada di sisi kita ketika kita di tinggalkan_

_yah memang benar bahkan lebih dari itu, kita saling menguatkan_

_kita yang tak memiliki ikatan sama sekali_

_di satukan oleh benang takdir_

_sehingga kita mengerti satu dengan yang lainnya_

RianaClouds Present

seorang namja manis sedang duduk diam di balkon dorm super junior, hanya diam tanpa bersuara entah apa yang dia pikirkan, sehingga tak menyadari seseorang telah duduk di sampingnya. Membuat orang itu bertanya

"Mini Hyung...gwanca?"

sang namja bernama Sungmin tersentak dari lamunanya dan dia mengalihkan tatapan ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, dia pun tersenyum dan menjawab

"Hae-ah, sejak kapan kau di sini? ne Gwancana"

"Sejak tadi hyung, kau saja yang terlalu asik, apa yang kau pikirkan, jangan - jangan pikiran kotor eoh"

PLETAK

"Apooo Hyung...sakit"

"Sakit eoh? mangkanya jangan aneh- aneh aku bukan kau ato Hyukkie yang yadong"

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan hyung?"

"Hah...kau sudah dengar kabar itu hae?"

"Ne, hyung...apa itu yang dari tadi kau pikirkan"

'Ne, salah satunya itu"

"Yang lainnya?"

"Hah... entahlah super junior semangkin lama semakin sepi, aku berharap keceriaan itu kembali lagi seperti dulu hae-ah. aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku bersama super junior dan ELF selamanya, tapi..."

"Ne, Hyung aku mengerti... aku juga ingin seperti itu tapi yah, berharaplah semuanya tidak benar"

"Entah sejak kapan perasaan sepi ini melanda, hanya saja... mungkin Teuki hyung benar, aku tak ingin menjadi dewasa..."

"Menjadi dewasa, berubah, Tua, menikah dan mati... siklus hidup, tak terbantahkan"

"Ne... aku ingin seperti dulu, selalu bersama, bermain, bercanda, berbagi suka duka...entahlah Hae rasanya sebuah kenangan yang ada tak akan pernah kembali"

"..."

"Dulu kita 13 orang, saling berbagi, bercerita, bercanda, berbagi kesedihan dan luka kita bagi bersama, lalu Kibum memutuskan hiatus dan hankyung hyung mengugat Menejemen dan sekarang solo kariri, rasanya ada lubang mengangga dan tak ada yang bisa menambalnya lagi, lalu Kangin hyung wamil, setelah itu heechul dan sekarang Leeteuk hyung wamil, sebentar lagi kita kehilangan lagi Yesung hyung juga wamil. 8 kita tinggal delapan orang, dan berharap nanti setelah heechul hyung keluar kita bertambah sebelum nanti kehilangan lagi aku dan shindong wamil tapi nyatanya kita akan tetap 8, Heechul memutuskan keluar dari Super Junior, rasanya ruang kosong itu semangkin kosong lebar"

"Hah... entahlah hyung, sebenarnya aku bingung arti super junior buat mereka apa? apakah tak ada artinya? atau hanya batu loncatan saja? apakah tak ada artinya perjalanan kita selama ini? apakah sebatas ini mimpi dan cita - cita kita? kalau aku, aku masih ingin lebih lagi karena ini bukan sekedar mimpi dan cita - cita saja karena inibagian dari hidupku dan aku mencintainya, kita pernah berkata bukan selamanya di super junior hingga para ELF tidak menginginkan kita lagi tapi sepertinya itu hanya omongan saja...Kita keluarga bukan? memang bukan keluarga kandung tapi apakah pernah berpikir kita di pertemukan oleh sebuah takdir?'

"Kau benar Hae... buatku Super Junior adalah mimpi dan cita - cita yang tak pernah padam, Super junior adalah keluargaku, bagaimanapun juga, tapi kita bisa apa memaksa mereka, mereka sudah dewasa dan ada waktunya kita berpisah"

"Ne, Kau benar hyung, kita bukan anak remaja lagi, kita sudah dewasa, sudah tau harus menentukan apa,bila ini waktunya kita buat perpisahaan yang besar"

"Ne, Kau benar Hae"

setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka, mereka hanya saling diam menatap kearah 1 arah lurus ke depan, sementara mereka sedang mengobrol ternyata sejak tadi obrolan mereka di dengar oleh 2 hyung tertua mereka dari tempat berbeda untuk mendengarkan mereka.

_mianhe dongsaeng ah, bila aku egois... aku menyayangi kalian..._

_mianhe dongsaeng aku telah gagal jadi leader kalian, mustinya tak ada lagi kehilangan tapi kalian harus merasakanya lagi._

**END**

**Author Curcol**

**Hyaaaa FF absurd hehe Ri lagi galau ne, kangen semua member suju hiks10x, dari gosip Heechul hyung katanya gak bakal balik ke suju. intinya Ri kangen sama Leeteuk, hankyung, heechul dan kibum. mianhe kalo geje dan aneh**

**Mohon reviewnya ne :)**


End file.
